


Grind On Me

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Muke is so alive, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Sleepy grinding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel Room Smut where Muke discover themselves. </p><p>*chanting* SMUT SMUT SMUT</p><p>Or// Luke wakes up to Michael grinding into him and stuff goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Enjoy, I guess...
> 
> It just 3000 word of smut tbh.

"Michael?" Luke asked quietly into the dark of the room. He turned his head, seeing Michael's peaceful face, his eyelashes brushing over his cheeks and his lips drawn apart into an almost pout, soft breathes coming out of them. He'd honestly look like a work of art, if he wasn't pressing his junk against Luke's ass. "Mike?" Luke repeated, a little louder. Ashton and Calum were both sharing the other single bed of this shitty hotel room only a few feet away from them. It'd be awkward to explain why Luke had woken them up if he was any louder.

_'Sorry guys, Michael's hard and it disrupted my sleep because his erect dick is literally pressing against my ass. I didn't mean to wake you.'_

Yeah, Luke's close to his bandmates but that'd still be one hell of a push at their friendship. Luke didn't even notice Michael was cuddling him until the older boys arms were tightening around him, pulling Luke further into the problem. Pun intended. "Mikey." Luke squeaked out as another fatal attempt.

Michael shifted again and- _holy fuck Luke could feel everything._ His eyes widened as another squeak left his lips before he was slapping his hands tightly over his mouth and turning his head to make sure Michael was still asleep and not playing some sort of practical joke on him. "Okay," Luke said quietly to himself as Michael moved his head so his wild hair was tickling Luke's shoulder. "Right, okay. It's only weird if I make it weird. This isn't weird." Michael's lower half lightly shifted against Luke again and Luke felt a moan rising up his throat, his hands both flying back to his mouth again and pressing painfully hard to keep the sound in. "Totally normal reaction to have." Luke whispered to himself as some sort of reassurance. "Still not weird."

Michael pressed forward, pushing his hips more into Luke's ass slowly as he squeezed Luke tighter, pulling him closer so Luke's back was molded with his chest. Luke felt Michael sigh against his shoulder, a loud sound that traveled through the room before Michael's normal breathing continued. "Okay. Mikey, you _really_ need to wake up." Luke whispered, his voice higher than he'd ever heard it.

"Luke." Luke turned his head back, seeing Michael's lips close and then fall back into their original pout. His eyes still gently closed. Did he dream that? He was sure Michael just said his name. It was a quiet murmur but he was sure he heard it.

The inevitable happened when Michael shifted his hips against Luke again and Luke let out a quiet whimper, pushing back for a split second before snapping out of it. "What the fuck. _What the fuck._ No. What?" Luke panicked, pulling his body as far away from Michael's as he could get it with the boys arms still around him.

"Luke." Michael's voice was a low whine as he pulled Luke's body back into him, sliding one leg over both of Luke's and slotting them together again.

"Are you awake? This isn't funny, oh my god. What are you doing?" Luke asked Michael turning his head when he got no answer again and seeing Michael's pouty lips and closed eyes. "You are _not_ asleep." Luke knew the answer when Michael's face didn't change because Michael could never pretend to sleep, like ever. Michael shifted against Luke again, moving his hips in a circle and Luke bit his lip, refraining from doing anything as he kept his head tilted to watch Michael's sleeping face. " _This is so weird._ " Luke finally admitted quietly. The sad part was that he could feel his body reacting to Michael's movements. "I'm not even into guys." He tried telling himself, but his own body contradicted that when Michael moved his hips again and Luke pushed his bum back into the movement, biting back a moan when Michael's dick pressed into his sweatpants at the right angle.

Michael groaned quietly into his ear and Luke almost forgot that his head was that close to Luke's. The sound snapped him out of whatever daze he had fallen into as he turned to look at Michael again. "Mikey," Luke shuffled, not thinking about the consequences until Michael groaned again and he ignored the sound, raising his hand and gently stroking it across Michael's cheek. "Mikey, wake up, _please._ " Luke watched for a change in his face but saw nothing until-

"Luke." Another low groan of his name, except this time, he watched it come out of his best friends mouth. Michael's arms tightened again, raising Luke's shirt up slightly and calloused fingers grazing the exposed skin and Luke was positively screwed because his best friend was turning him on whilst sleeping. Do things like this happen to normal people? Luke didn't think so.

Michael circled his hips again, pulling Luke with him and practically using his body to get himself off. Luke was positive he was having some sort of dirty dream. He figured that if he just lay there Michael would soon stop whatever he was doing and go back to sleep. Luke was so fucking wrong. Luke's cheeks were on fire, his head not daring to move as he stared across the room whilst Michael was- Luke told himself not to think about it. He could see Calum and Ashton in the bed across from theirs, platonically lying next to each other, both lightly snoring with the duvet almost covering their mouths because of how high Ashton likes to have it. Luke wondered why they could be perfectly normal friends whilst lying next to each other and he and Michael were, well...

Michael was so hard against him, so hard that his movements were actually moving Luke's sweatpants down, half exposing his boxers. With Michaels hands lifting his shirt too, Luke was pretty sure he would be naked soon. He could probably just say he stripped during the night, Michael wouldn't mind that.

Luke's breathing got heavier as Michaels rough hand slowly stroked across his torso, travelling up towards his neck steadily. Michaels hand ghosted over his nipple, a choked moan leaving his mouth as Michaels nail went across the sensitive area. "Mi-Mikey, fuck."

"Shh," Michael told Luke and Luke's head snapped back, seeing Michaels bright eyes staring at him. Luke jumped, trying to pull away from Michael and scrambling to get out of the bed but Michaels arm was still tight around him, still holding their bodies against each other.

"What the f-"

"Be quiet, Luke." Michael whispered harshly, putting a hand over Luke's mouth and turning his head to make Luke look at Calum and Ashton. Calum was stirring, Luke noticed.

"Okay," Luke whispered softly, completely stilling and breathing against Michaels hand as he watched Calum slowly sit up. He closed his eyes quickly, lying his head back into the pillow as Calum stood up and Luke listened to his footsteps as he walked to the bathroom.

Michael was asleep before, Luke was sure of it, there was no other way Michael would've been able to keep a straight face otherwise. Luke could still feel Michaels erection pressing against his ass but now he knew Michael was awake and it was just, weird, awkward.

Luke tried moving away from Michael again, slowly shuffling forward but Michael just pulled him back in again. "Where're you going?" He whispered to Luke. "You seemed to be fine with it when you thought I was asleep."

"You..." Luke started, turning back to Michael with an embarrassed blush and narrowed eyes.

"I woke up like 5 minutes ago." Michael told Luke in a whisper. The toilet flushed from the bathroom and then the sound of running water filled the hotel room. "Was going to apologise for having a dirty dream in the same bed as you," Luke turned away from Michael as his cheeks burned and Michael just pulled the blond closer to him, making sure Luke could still feel that Michael was hard against him. "But then innocent little Lukey sounded like he was enjoying himself too much." Luke moaned quietly as Michaels hand went back up his shirt.

Luke didn't notice the water had stopped running until Calum walked out of the bathroom again and Michaels hand froze. Luke closed his eyes, pretending to sleep again and listening to Calum get back into bed.

"Are you hard, Luke?" Michaels voice suddenly whispered into his ear and Luke kept his eyes firmly on the other bed containing the boys as he blushed. "I mean, you've felt all of me..." Michael rutted against him, putting his hand back over Luke's mouth as he did. His other hand slid down Luke's body and when he got to Luke's hips he slid under his sweatpants too.

"W-wait," Luke choked out and Michaels hands immediately pulled away from him. "This is weird."

"Why is it weird?" Michael asked in a whisper. "Because I'm a guy?"

"Yes- no... I don't know." Luke shook his head, turning back to Michael and looking up at him. Michael put his hand on Luke's side, sliding it around the younger boy when he saw no protest.

"Doesn't have to be weird, doesn't have to mean anything." Michael whispered, leaning his head down to Luke's level and nudging their noses together lightly. "It's just me and you Luke." Luke turned his head, ready to look at Ashton and Calum; tell Michael that there were other people in the room but Michael grabbed his jaw. "Ignore them." Michael pulled Luke closer to him. "Just me and you."

"Me and you." Michael nodded at Luke's statement. "Okay." Luke's voice was still hesitant as he shuffled closer to Michael. "Still weird though."

Michael chuckled lightly, "just a bit." He leant in, brushing their noses together again before letting their bottom lips touch. Michael put his leg over Luke's, pulling them closer again until they were flush against each other. He caught Luke's bottom lip between his own before he finally started to kiss him properly. Luke was hesitant to move his lips but he slowly began to, letting Michael take the lead as he just followed along with the movements.

Luke couldn't believe he was kissing one of his best friends, one of his bandmates who he thought was 100% straight. Luke also thought he was into girls but he guesses that his actions right now clearly oppose that. Before they knew it, they were both kissing harder, pressing against each other desperately, roaming with their hands and letting their tongues meet.

"Mikey." Luke whispered desperately against Michaels lips, unsure of what he was even asking for. Michael kissed him harder, slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth and letting it touch Luke's. Luke whined needily, pushing so he was hovering over Michael before finally straddling him; all the while keeping his mouth moving erratically against Michaels. Luke pushed his hips against Michael's harshly before Michael grabbed him, stopping his movement.

"Slow down, yeah?" Michael whispered. "Just...enjoy. 'S not a race to the finish line." Michael started kissing him gently then, letting their lips catch each other's slowly as he caressed Luke's sides. Michael caught Luke's bottom lip before pulling away slightly. "Better?"

"Makes me more nervous." Luke admitted before going back in to continue their kiss. This was just him and Michael, there was no need to be nervous. "How come we've never done this before?" Luke asked quietly, talking against Michaels lips. He pushed the blanket off his shoulders so it slipped away from where he was still sitting on Michael and curled up around their hips. Luke was feeling incredibly hot.

"Don't know." Michael mumbled, slipping his hands under Luke's shirt and beginning to kiss him again. They kissed softly for a while, Michael's hands touching Luke's soft skin wherever he could get. He slipped his hands under Luke's sweatpants slowly, cupping each half of his arse and squeezing softly as they kissed. "Slow is good, right?" Michael asked Luke after hearing him softly whimper from the touch.

"Yeah," Luke whispered back quite breathlessly. Michael had the upper hand, using his grip on Luke to press their lower halves together softly. "More." Luke hummed quietly, pressing his head next to Michael's and softly kissing his earlobe.

"Don't be greedy, Lucas." Michael laughed, squeezing his hands around Luke again and grinding his hips into Luke's at an agonizingly slow pace. "Come 'ere." Luke pulled his face from Michael's shoulder, letting Michael lean up and press their lips together softly. Luke slowly kissed back, wondering why Michael liked everything done slowly and sensually. It felt loving and Luke was positive somewhere along the line he'd gotten feelings for Michael and whatever was happening right now wasn't helping. Luke almost had too much hope for them both because of how sweet Michael was being with him. He didn't let himself dwell on it as Michael lifted his hips again, pulling Luke down at the same time and letting their clothed erections brush against each other. Luke let out a small 'uh' into Michael's mouth.

"Mikey," Luke whined quietly. "Touch me." Michael squeezed his hands, letting Luke know he still had a firm grasp on Luke ass and hummed. Michael used his wrists to shuffle Luke's sweatpants down so they were just under the curve of his backside and continued to kiss him. Michael let out a nervous breath before using his pointer finger and running down the centre of Luke's ass and over his hole. "Wait- just, have you like...done this before?" Michael knew that Luke meant had he ever been with a guy before.

"Just you." Michael answered.

"Good, that's good." Luke told him nervously with a nod. He pecked Michael's lips with a new found confidence and nudged his hips into Michaels. "Fuck, I'm nervous." Michael giggled slightly, catching Luke's bottom lip between his own and pulling at it.

"Same." Michael told Luke and then they were softly kissing again. Michael grabbed the bottom of Luke's shirt, sliding it up his soft body and disconnecting from Luke to pull it over Luke's head. Luke did the same to Michael and then put their lips back together again. Michael pulled back from Luke's mouth, stroking his thumb over Luke's wet bottom lip. "Suck." Michael told Luke softly, pressing two of his fingers to Luke's lips. Luke's eyebrows furrowed but he opened his mouth anyway, letting Michaels fingers slip past his lips and beginning to suck on them softly and make them wet.

"That looks hot." Michael whispered suddenly and Luke felt himself blush as he opened his mouth for Michael to take his fingers out. He did so, going straight back to Luke's bottom half and placing them at his hole again. Luke leant down to connect their lips again before anything else happened and immediately open his mouth for Michaels tongue to glide against his own. "Okay, I tried to be romantic for you. Remember that." Michael pulled away to tell Luke and then immediately hotly placed their lips together and began sliding his tongue into Luke's mouth. He used his grip on Luke as leverage to grind their lowers halves together at a harsh rate.

Michael prodded one finger at Luke's hole, pushing in easily with the wetness from Luke's mouth.

"Uh, fuck, that feels weird." Luke hissed. Michael stopped his movement and Luke quickly shook his head. "Didn't say stop." Michael slowly pulled the finger out and pushed it back in again, trying to get a regular pace. Luke pushed his front down in time with Michael, fucking into Michael's finger whilst grinding into Michael's front. Luke's breathing got heavier as time went on, eventually letting out little "uh's" every time Michael's finger hit inside of him. "Two." Luke told Michael, feeling the stretch as soon as Michael pushed the second finger along with his first.

"Good?" Michael asked, meeting his hips in time with Luke's to try and get some friction. He dropped his head into Luke's neck, immediately sucking down into his collarbone.

"Uh, Mikey- weird, good weird though. Oh god please don't stop." Michael curled his fingers up. " _Oh_! Fuck, there, there!"

"Shh, baby, quiet. Cal and Ash still sleeping." Despite his words Michael still curled his fingers up again, brushing against the bundle of nerves that made Luke cry out again. Michael glanced over to make sure the other boys were still asleep, seeing Calum stirring again. He had to do something. He quickly put his lips on Luke's neck, kissing up to his mouth and connecting their lips into a heated kiss. Luke started to moan into Michael's mouth instead.

"C-call me baby again. So close." Luke whined against Michael's lips. Michael twisted his fingers up into Luke's prostate again, pushing hard and rutting his hips up against Luke's.

"My baby." Michael whispered. "My baby boy, let go princess."

"Fuck," Luke whimpered out at the name, feeling his while body go tight before he was coming. "Oh god, Mikey. Fuck."

"You feel good, right? Was that okay?" Michael asked nervously. He gently pulled his fingers out of Luke and looked up at the younger boy.

"So, _so_ good." Luke collapsed on top of Michael with a heavy sigh. Immediately he felt bad when he could feel Michael's erection pressing into his hip. "Wanna do something for you but I'm tired."

"That's okay, baby." Michael gently kissed his forehead, wiping Luke's sweaty hair away from the area.

"No, just... Use my body to get yourself off?" Luke looked up with tired eyes. "I'm all yours." Michael nodded, feeling himself throb at the thought of using Luke like a rag doll to get off. Michael put his lips on Luke's neck, peppering small kisses there.

"Can I use you, baby?" Michael pushed his dick against Luke's hip and started rutting. "So hard for you." Luke pushed himself into Michael and ghosted his hand over the older boys boxers before applying pressure and curving his hand around Michael's dick. "Fuck, just like that baby." Michael thrust up into Luke's hand and only a few minutes later he was cumming too, wetting his boxers. Michael cleaned himself up with his boxers and pulled them off completely. He wrapped his arms around Luke as pulled the younger boy into him, peppering light kisses along the nape of his neck. Luke nuzzled his body back into Michael's and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I love you." Michael said nervously into Luke's hair.

"I love you too." Luke replied sounding just as nervous and that was that.

"You fuckers ever, and I mean _ever_ make me listen to something like that again _so help me god_ I will leave this band." Both boys froze at the sound of Calum's voice. "Now I am going to sleep and there will be no other sounds in this hotel room until I wake up, do you both understand?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good." Calum stated. "Now I heard nothing and in the future I will hear nothing. Goodnight."

Michael pulled Luke more into him, sighing and settling down, ready to go to sleep. A few minutes passed when everyone was drifting off again and all the awkwardness of Calum hearing was gone until they all heard Ashton speak up.

"For the record, I am also awake and this band is fucked up. Muke is so alive though." 

"Everyone go to fucking sleep!" Calum yelled and Luke's giggle made Michael's heart melt.


End file.
